Lynphix
by MeltingLove
Summary: The Winx girls are set out on a tough mission to save Magix once again but would their powers be enough? Through the journey, they would have to earn a new transformation with the help of Miele, Flora's younger sister who happens to be the keeper of a very powerful yet dangerous magic.
1. Part 1 - The Demon Arrives

**The Winx girls are set out on a tough mission to save Magix once again but would their powers be enough? Through the journey, they would have to earn a new transformation with the help Miele, a keeper of a very powerful yet dangerous magic.**

 **~~~ NOT EDITED ~~~**

 _ **A few things to also note are:**_

 _ **I know Stella is the fairy of the shining sun but she always complain about the heat in later seasons...so there you go.**_

 _ **I know Miele is a lot younger than them but ya know.**_

 ** _All the Winx, especially Bloom at the start, may seem weak but they are not. They will mature as the story goes on. I do not hate any Winx Girl and I hope you understand that:)_**

 _ **I'm really hate the transformation Butterflix as it makes the Winx seem weak and this story takes place after season 7.**_

 _ **Not everything follows the show.**_

"Goodness, these heals are killing me and the weather is so hot," voiced Stella to a group of 5 girls which included the rest of the Winx Club. However, just as she voiced her thoughts, the sky turned dark as _something_ flew over them bringing Bloom down with it.

A demon with 4 wings, 2 pairs pinned her body to the floor as it cackled mercilessly. Bloom struggling to transform as sparkles flew around her. She did not succeed. Stella, noticing her best friend's vain attempts, called to the other girls to help out.

"Butterflix!" all 5 girls shouted in an attempt to help Bloom but failed to transform as sparkles, from their attempts to transform, floated slowly to the ground.

The demon cackled once more, beady red eyes pierced into the closest Winx – Flora – as he spoke.

" _You have a month to save your friend before she dies...and when we meet again, we will have a battle."_

With that the demon flew off, with Bloom still in his claws.

The girls look at each other, shock, rooted to the ground – not knowing what to do - before saying in unison, "Let's find Ms F."

 **Yea, because the Winx girls never ever do anything to help each other...so there you go :) This is also my first time writing a fanfic, so I hope you'll appreciate it! Next chapter soon.**


	2. Part 2 - Secrets

**New chapter up! Enjoy :)**

 **Same rules apply as it did for Part 1 but another three applies. Ms F keeps so many secrets from the Winx...so here is yet another one and I'm using Baltor instead of Valtor to explain why they took Bloom instead of the other girls even though the two names are pretty much the same thing fro the same person:) Also the** _ **Winx would be 24 (Season 8 age, Stella 25) and Miele age would shoot up to 17!**_ **:) Enjoy Part 2~**

 **-NOT EDITED-**

"Ms F!" the Winx girls panted, "Bloom has been kidnapped and we have only one month to rescue her."

There were tear streaks in their eyes and sweat drops on their forehead from their run up the stairs to Faragonda's office in their panic to find some way to save Bloom from their knowledgeable Principle.

As soon as Ms F heard the news, however, worry lines appeared on her forehead.

"He's back," she whispered, "he's _really_ back this time."

The Winx girls, confused, questioned Ms F what was she on about. She shook her head, silencing them before calling the various Headmasters of Cloud Tower and Red Fountain, speaking in whisper tones. The Winx girls felt left out and not included, especially Stella who liked to be in the known.

That was why they immediately questioned her again after Ms F gave her attention back to them. This time, she nodded, and started the story with her childhood which confused the girls even more.

"I used to date," she voiced, "as a child around the age of 16 and I met this amazing man who I fell in love with. He was, and is, very powerful – constantly feeding off my magic along with Baltor's and Griffin's. He used me as bait knowing I was under two powerful sorcerers at that time and knew them well. Now Baltor has been eliminated, I think he will start feeding off Bloom's power in order to get stronger. After all, she was the only one stronger than Baltor himself."

She took a breath, seeing the Winx girl's anxious faces and irritated ones at her foolish mistake almost 80 years ago. She sighed before continuing.

"What you need is an aid of a powerful fairy. A really powerful one. Miele who have unlocked her full potential at a mere age of 12 unlike her older sister who lacks the confidence."

Ms F shook her head when she said this, as if scared that she may have offended the nature loving fairy.

"The power you would have to earn would be Lynphix, while Flora should be unlocking the potential in her like Miele did. In order to do this, one has to fully understand the people around her or in Flora's case – be confident. This new transformation would allow you to be stronger and be able to overcome the power of the Ancient Goose Dust he obtain from Baltor in the past."

[For those who forgot: The ancient goose dust has the ability to lock magic like how it did to Bloom's when Icy used it. Remember the box thing? Season 3 Episode 22]

The Winx girls nodded at this, with Stella sighing at yet another transformation they would have to earn while Flora being ashamed at her own insecurity and low self-esteem.

"I'll be sending you on a trip to Lynphea where Miele would help you in hope at least 2 of you can follow Miele to save Bloom at the end of the two months."

Faragonda gave Flora a look at this, as if saying that Miele has to go by herself if none of the Winx girls manage to achieve this transformation. Flora shut her eyes seeing Ms F's look, wishing she was like the other Winx fairies...or even something close to Miele's brave attitude to protect and understand everyone around her.

 _If only...if only she could then she could keep Miele save and help the Winx rescue Bloom._

 **So hello Winxers! Hope you like at my LOL attempts at writing a Winx Club fanfiction as realistic as possible...not? =)**

 **Anyway, for more of my works, go on Wattpad (MeltingLove) and remember to vote & comment :) **


	3. Part 3 - Inner Thoughts

**Some author notes before we start even though when I was writing this no one has reviewed yet but if you did, thank you so much.**

 **Notes to take are that this story takes place during Season 8 with twists happening in Season 7 (since I only watched up to Episode 21 when writing this)**

 **I'll also try to make the story as close to the seasons as possible.**

 _ **I appreciate if you do not skip this chapter Bloom-lovers because as you read along she'll become matured.**_ **I'm just writing reality though, if you think about it. Bloom hates people saving her, I'm just writing what might be her inner thoughts all those times when she gave up easily.**

 _*Where Bloom Is At*_

She sighed aimlessly as the demon, name unknown to her, sucked her energy source away – leaving only the small flame in her. Her red fiery hair in a current state of mess, her small Butterflix wings disappearing along with her magical energy.

She was backed to the girl she was 8 years (seasons) ago, powerless. She hated feeling this weak but fortunately her Tynix power which connected her with her fairy animal which took the form of her favourite animal – the unicorn – allowed her to stay strong. It was very different as compared to the time she had dizzy spells after sharing her dragon flame with the other Winx.

Still though, she liked to be seen as a tough fairy and a strong leader. She hated to be the one that needed saving. She liked to think that she is the princess in a shining armour with the power she possess and Sky being the prince in distress.

Silly girl, many would call her that behind her back.

However, as she sat there powerless she knew there was no way she could find an escape route herself. All those days where she managed to save the Winx, as a group and individually, and from Stella to an entire island using her Dragon Flame. Now she was the one that needed saving and it made her feel weak.

Thinking about it now, she rarely acknowledge the other Winx girls for their achievements ever since day one, and never did since their Sirenix days. She wished she did, at least she won't feel so bad for not doing so as her hands were chained to the walls.

Her life is now in the hands of – not the merciless beast – but in the hands of those who held achievements she neglected.

 _Will_ _ **those girls**_ _save her?_

 **Burn. Burn. Burn.**

 **Did any of you actually expect that reflection from Bloom herself but anyway, this is how I want her to be.**

 **The powerful fairy with the weakest mind set anyone has ever seen. However, along the journey she'll become an intelligent fairy everyone will learn to love.**

 **Next chapter for the Winx view of the situation. The specialists**

 **307 (Author's note not included)**


	4. Part 4 - New Leader

**Thank you for reviewing. A longer chapter as well, this time following the first update I made moments ago. Chapter lengths will change according to my mood and situation taking place in the chapter. Layla-lovers and Tecna-lovers may not like this one as Bloom-lovers may not like the previous one as the chapter make their favourite fairy weak.**

 **However, I assure you that this is how they start off with but 100% not how they end up as. They will mature and become strong fairies.**

 **Do note that I like every single one of the girls as well but they all have their weaknesses which I'll use to my advantage when I write this fanfiction. Proceed with the chapter?**

 **Note: Miele is 17 here...pretend she is at least and remember Stella has an extra year as compared to the other Winx.**

"Stella, could you transport the girls to Lynphea as quick as possible?" Ms F questioned her.

Stella, who has not done the spell in years to come, in fact, ever since her last teenage year looked unsure. It has been awhile after all as the girls usually travelled with their boyfriends from Red Fountain. However, they couldn't do so now as their boyfriends were having an intensive, hard-core training session which they could not just leave and neglect their studies.

In the end, Stella nodded reluctantly, doing her best to perform the spell correctly after 5 long years of her life.

 _[Here is your chance to correct me if I am wrong. The last time she performed the spell was when the Winx wanted revenge on Valtor/Baltor and she teleported them out before Valtor/Baltor's spell hit them after he got hit by Bloom's spell right? In Season 3. Also, in Season 2, Bloom mentioned that Stella can only teleport to places she is familiar with?]_

Soon, much to Stella's relieve, they found themselves in a clearing of Lynphea that she was familiar with from the past two visits she made to Lynphea in her fourth, seventh year, and eighth year. She smiled at the other Winx at this, glad they landed in the right place.

"We need a leader now Bloom's gone," Tecna voiced. Layla _[I like this name better than Aisha]_ and Musa nodded at this, agreeing with Tecna. However, Flora and Stella was apprehensive at this, knowing no one can replace Bloom. Ever. However, they still agreed seeing majority favoured the option of a new leader.

"Say your votes or write it down," Tecna questioned. At this, Flora looked for a paper, not wanting people to know who she wanted to vote for and distributed it around, before anyone can make a decision. Even though reluctant, the others took the paper and scribbled down the one they voted for as the pen was passed around.

Layla took the paper from Flora's hand the moment she completed and added it to the stack of 4 well-folded paper in her hand before shuffling it around. They opened the first vote sheet up.

It read 'Tecna' in a hand-writing pretty much like the one who got voted herself. Layla frowned at this, quickly proceeding to open the next one, anxiety racing in her to win this little competition.

This one showed her own name in a hand-writing close to Flora's, which made her smile before she realised that she wrote that one herself. She groaned inwardly as she watched Tecna opening the next one in a hurry, both hoping to see their names appear.

This one read 'Stella with a short explanation on why it should be Stella. This vote was definitely Flora's. At this, Layla sat up a little straighter as both Tecna and herself opened the remaining two.

Blank votes. They knew who it was. Musa's and Stella's. Eyes went to the both of them and Stella decided to give her explanation.

"No one can replace Bloom. Bloom was the founder of Winx Club and she does not deserve to be replaced. I can't choose sides for this reason but if I had to, my vote would be on Flora."

"Stella," Musa answered, "she was the one who found Bloom and without her, there is no Winx Club."

They all nodded, Layla and Tecna scowling at their loss while Flora congratulated Stella on her win, Musa remained silent.

Stella bit her lip as she tried to analyse the situation. The Winx were falling apart, they needed Bloom. A lot but before they can have Bloom's company again, they all have to defeat the demon and she knew that they needed to do this together. As a team.

 _Unless...unless Ms F was right and 2 Winx girls along with Miele was enough to save Bloom._

 **I know my writing style is very different from many fanfiction authors and I take advantage of a lot of the Winx's weaknesses and exaggerate them. However, they will mature. I am sure I want them to mature anyway. Either way, I hope you'll enjoy this story.**

 **571 words** **(Author's note not included)**


	5. Part 5 - Discovery

**If you read this story and reviewed, thank you so much. I also realised that I really emphasise on each Winx's weaknesses and I'm not scared to continue doing so.**

 **I've covered Bloom, Tecna, and Layla's so far and will continue only because I feel like I can understand them the best when I write about their weaknesses and strengths. I've been a Winx fan since January 28 2004, the start when I took the show as a joke, till today where I fully understand each and every girl. 11 great years it has been, almost 12.**

 **Enjoy the story Winxers. Disclaimer: Winx Club is not mine, you know that. Every Winx fan will know the true owner of Winx Club!**

 **Note: Brace yourself, once again, die-hard Bloom fans for an emotional ride as Bloom matures! And Stella fans...Flora's too...for a downturn.**

 **Longer because it is a major filler chapter that you probably will not fancy. Miele is only 7 years younger than most of the Winx, 8 years younger than Stella. Pretend for me? I know she is a lot younger.**

Pain shot through both of them as they felt each other's pain having known each other so well. It was almost as if they could _feel_ each other as best friends.

Bloom closed her eyes, cursing at herself for being weak and not being able to be there for the other Winx. However, this time she wanted to trust them on their own. They have been through a lot and she believed that they can do without her, this time. After all, she had a lot time to think in the cell the demon chained her in. she believed Stella would manage and even if the others do split or do not save her in the end, she wouldn't mind.

She have lived a meaningful life anyway, saving the magical dimension time after time. All she needed to do is put the trust that she once did not have in the 5 remaining members of the Winx.

On the other hand, Stella felt stress. Her once carefree attitude slipping through her fingers and her confidence dissolving like sugar in water. Her best friend's life was in her hands and the specialists were not informed as back-up.

 _Maybe she should call Sky._

She wanted help and not complete things on her own, she was stressed and was not herself. Her well-maintained hair no longer smooth but in a mess. She wanted to do something about it but she knew she did not have the time to do that while trying to understand herself and those around her.

Yet again, one of the rarest times yet, Stella was scared. It has been quite a while since she felt this way with her carefree attitude. In fact, it has been almost 2 years since one of her closest friend's life was entrusted in her hands. It was an understatement by far to say that she was stress.

"Okay," she finally said, "I take the challenge of leading this group but only until Bloom comes back."

The rest nodded but somehow Stella so disagreement in 2 to 3 of the members' eyes. Their looks hurt her because she knew they disliked her very own best friend. What would Bloom think of them if she found out? Stella would not know obviously, but Bloom has accepted that she may not be one of the most respected leaders out there.

However, at the moment, there was something on everyone's mind - including the sweet-natured fairy named Flora. She was worried of how she can help her sister. She knew confident could not describe her and she accepted that but she was just worried what the other Winx girls thought of her. Pathetic? Weak? Hopeless? Useless? A burden? She didn't know and she currently did not want to think about it.

Her emotions were in a mess currently after all and she did not feel like a waste of space. She felt fear, however, not only for Miele but for Bloom as well. For she heard, Layla and Tecna's fight the night before the voting of who would be the leader. There was a lot on her mind currently and she feared that the Winx Club might split and Bloom would be left on her own.

Her best bet was that Stella would not give up and Miele would stand by her and together they would be able to save Bloom. However, Flora being herself would obviously want the Winx Club to stay strong for Bloom. It was Bloom's hard work after all, keeping them together for a good 7 years plus. She wanted to let Bloom see them as a whole when they save Bloom and more importantly, she hoped everyone will be able to earn their well-deserved and needed transformation.

At least she hoped every single one of them deserves the transformation. She knew she didn't though, deep inside. She just hope that Miele would be of great help like she was in the past few year, specifically the past two years and when Flora was in her third year in Alfea.

That was probably when Miele got her powers though, when she boldly saved Flora. It was a day after Miele's birthday, a few before Flora's and Miele was 12. Since Miele was a young 12 year old but helped a great deal in saving Faragonda, she probably unlocked her potential which only means it would be hard for Flora to earn hers. Flora sighed as this thought processed her brain.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder, suddenly, and spun round – ready to transform into her Butterflix but didn't as soon as she saw Miele. Flora held on to Miele tightly this time.

"Oh Miele," Flora whispered sounding as if she failed as a sister which she thought she did. Miele sensed this and shook her head, giving Flora a tight hug.

"You're one of the sweetest sisters anyone could ever ask for," Miele reasoned and then it hit Flora hard. Miele was right.

 _She didn't need to achieve Mielix in order to help save Bloom, she just need to find something_ _ **really, really**_ _special in her just like Miele did with her confidence._

 **I'm shocked myself at how I wrote Flora's thought process. I'm quite breath-taken myself. 862 words (not including Author's note) is rare for me as well. I'm quite proud. I wrote Part 3-5 on 3** **rd** **November.**

 **Please review as well guys, I really want to know if you enjoyed it!**


	6. Part 6 - Miele

**I know this story should revolve around the Winx, rather than Bloom but think about it – Bloom is the main character after all, even if we all want equal spotlight for each girl. However, don't worry as I will cover each girl's maturing process apart from Musa since she is pretty much the most neglected girl in the film and I feel that I cannot connect her.**

 **I've covered, so far, Bloom's snobbish attitude to the time she gets to think, Stella's insecurity and loyal attitude as a friend, Tecna and Layla's competitive attitude, and Flora's sweet nature and distance from the group as a whole.**

 **With this, please continue reading Part 6 of this story and review if you enjoyed!**

 **Not edited as all the chapters.**

*Where Bloom is at*

I've given up much of the fight, knowing he could not kill me of as he needed the constant renewal of my powers to keep getting stronger. I was forced to eat and drink, however, through tubes attached to my nose like how they force prisoners to eat at times. It was torture but I had faith in the Winx, mainly Stella to rescue me from this place. It was difficult for me – a little too hard.

For once, I wished Sky was by my side being the hero instead of me doing the saving. I wanted someone. For once and as much as I tried to accept that I was feeling this way, I was very weak.

Then it came, the sharp pain. The horrible, horrid pain and he was in front of me again. The demon. I felt my knees go weak as I came crashing to the ground, my vision blurring. This was the start of every night's torture.

I felt the flame left my chest and my energy slowly draining, faintly hearing Elas's and Lockette's cry of help whilst wondering if the Winx knew what condition I was in. Surely my bonded fairy or bonded fairy animal would tell the girls _right?_

*Where Roxy is at*

I looked at Elas whimpering uncontrollably, as he did in the past few nights. It must be something to do with Bloom after all and I should tell the Winx about it since they told me about their mission and left the fairy animals under my care.

I petted his head in an attempt to calm him down, my emotions running high as I felt his pain as a fairy animal. Questions ran through my head at this. Was this what Bloom went through every night? The constant torture from the demon the Winx tried to describe to me? I needed to tell the Winx if that was the case. Give them stress to hurry up, push them even. They needed it in their states. I needed to contact the Winx and I'll contact to them with my powers as a major Earth fairy.

 _[She is right? That is why she does not gain any transformations?]_

The chose to contact Flora, the one with the most stable and understanding emotions. A lovely girl she was and is, and the one able to maintain peace. Yes, she would be the one to call when Bloom is not around.

*Where the Winx are*

The girls walked through thick layer of forested ground, much has changed since the last time they were there and they suspect this got to do with Bloom's weakening flame that formed the magical dimensions. They had all suspected that when Bloom lost control of her powers for too long, the magical dimension would start to alter and that was exactly happening.

Nearly 2 weeks, the taboo number 13 to be exact, was the time it took for the magical dimension to start changing. Flora sighed at this, seeing Lynphea turn into a nasty green mess as they walk deeper into the woods. All former glory lost. She wanted to voice her fear but did not dare to in the presence of Miele. What would her _younger_ sister think of her if she admitted but Miele suspected Flora's fear either way. Flora knew this as Miele decided to squeeze Flora's hand.

At that point she started receiving a foreign magical signal, one of a cheerful mood mixed with worry. She tried to think who could possess such a feeling at the same time. Optimistic Roxy. Knowing this, she immediately answered with her own magical signal, silently hoping Roxy found clues for them from the fairy animals.

Then she heard Roxy's words and her face turned pale. Noticing this, Miele stopped the other Winx and Flora replayed the message to them.

" _About this time every night, a few moments, maybe 10 minutes before the time I send you this message – Elas would be in great pain and tells me Lockette is too. I have a feeling this I because they can feel Bloom's pain. You girls need to hurry. It isn't just Bloom who needs your help. It could be Elas, Lockette, myself since my emotions alter with the way animals think. Do not forget as well, without Bloom, the magical dimension is changing a lot and the balance could be thrown off. I'll be spending my time in the library and will send another message if I found any more clues. Hurry up girls. We all need you."_

Their faces paled as Roxy's message went along. They knew Roxy was trying to help but they preferred not to know that everyone's life is in danger and Stella was enough worried about Bloom already. It was a hard time for everyone, Miele could tell, so she decided to break the tension.

"Here is your training course where your wings will be trained for accuracy. This will help you gain your transformation as a criteria to achieve Lynphix is to know your surroundings well. This obstacle course is really unique, so expect the unexpected. Who wants to go first, I'll time so we can see how much you improve as the days go by."

As she finished speaking, Stella, Layla, and Tecna stepped up first to volunteer to go first. One wanting to gain the transformation to help her friend, two to compete who was the best. However in their hearts, they all knew Layla would beat them all.

 **910 words minus Author's notes. Hope you enjoyed. 4 Nov 2015.**


	7. Part 7 - Theory

**I'll try my best to make this my longest chapter yet. I'm personally hoping for a good 100 words, I'm not sure if I can manage though – it'll definitely be an uphill task to do. Wish me luck?**

 **On the other hand, thank you all those who reviewed. You have no idea how I smiled when I saw your review. Either way, if you would like to see my works of mine – you could always go on Wattpad, my account has the same username as it has here.**

 **Happy reading to this unedited chapter. Same procedure as before, I'll tap into the girls' weaknesses in every chapter and exaggerate them apart from Bloom's as she already had the time to think and 'matured'. I don't want to mention her to much as it can get boring for you, tiring to write for me. I want both sides to enjoy the story you know!**

 **Double update as I was missing for a long while.**

Without Miele's confirmation, Layla took a piece of wood from the forested floor of Lynphea, enchanted it and took off into the course. She was personally hoping Miele pressed the timer late, buying her some extra time that she can cut off. However, she did not heed Miele's warning of the great obstacles and fell as the winds got stronger. It was Lynphea after all, great winds. A piece of enchanted wood could not do like how it did for Layla in the beginning of her fourth year in Alfea. She had to use her Wings to fly.

 _[I know they are called Winx, but I prefer to go with wings instead. I also know Flora and Layla became best friends in Season 6 when Tecna and Musa became besties. Stella and Bloom were always BFFs, so no difference there but anyway, the public assumed that Flora and Layla are best friends as they are the remaining two members of the group. I don't like the idea of them being the closest to one another, therefore the sarcasm I added in this story.]_

Seeing this, Flora flew forward to save the girl who was supposing her best friend. Miele flying close behind to the girl she looked up to. Her sister.

Flora gently shook Layla and seeing Layla let out a soft moan of pain, Flora let out a breath of relieve that Layla was still conscious. However, she did not waste anytime applying her knowledge of herbs to help Layla.

Sadly, no herbs could be found around Lynphea as the forest turned into a dangerous mess, a monster slowly emerging. The Winx backed away slowly, Musa and Flora carrying Layla in the process.

Shaking with fear, Flora realised the forest was mutating and it was only the start. At this, Stella tried summoning a teleportation spell but to no avail, it was the fight for their lives.

"Butterflix!" Stella called out, anxious to help. Upon hearing this, the others transformed as well, flying closely up behind Stella and while Musa and Tecna stayed behind to look after Layla, Stella and Flora flew up to help Miele. They called out their spells, hoping to kill the demon which was once innocent trees. This was worse than the time when wild magic plague the forests last year. However, Stella still hopes her spell will work. Bloom needed this.

"Flux of light!" Stella called out the way she did last year, hoping her light can write out the darkness of the forest. Nothing.

That was when they received yet another call form Roxy. This cannot be good.

*Where Roxy is at*

Elas and Lockette has been in constant pain today, whimpering constantly till the point Critty has started pacing about. Fortunately he knew the situation and tried his very best keep his temper down. Even Amarok looked down these days and he was usually the most cheerful of the lot. The fairy animals did not look right and Kiko was missing Bloom a lot.

Finally Roxy made the decision to notify the Winx, thinking up a theory that could be reasonable and logical. It was what she was good at, making good guesses. Anything to get the animals and Bloom out of their misery. This time, it was Musa who picked up and Roxy could faintly hear Musa's once steady breath quavering in fear with explosion sounds at the back. Fighting. Then Roxy heard a moan – someone's injured. Panic rose in her but she was still determined to say the words she planned to say to the Winx. From the pre-written script she wrote under 10 minutes, she started reading...

" _This might be hard for you to accept, it is hard for me too for Bloom is like a sister to me. However, the Elas and Lockette are in constant pain, feeling what Bloom is feeling. Here is my theory that I don't want to believe as well. I mean there is a fight going on outside of Alfea. Things have been weird, creatures mutating, plants going wild, magic that goes out of control, sudden earthquakes? This has something to do with Bloom's weakening strength. You girls do not have a lot of time. I want to help. I need to help but Alfea needs me right now. I need to tend to the injured. I can't imagine how hard it is for you girls. Here is my theory, sorry for the rant – I'm not even reading off the paper I pre-wrote. Forgive me girls."_

A tear came out of her eye and she sobbed a little, she could tell that Musa was breathing harder that before for she could hear Musa through the magical connection as well. It was not just one way. That was how advance their magic got but that was it. Roxy decided to continue the words she had to say, the theory she needed to tell the Winx in order to prevent them from hurting Bloom and those who had a close connection to the fairy who held the Dragon Flame.

" _Ms F and the other teachers have tried to force back whatever things that have gone while and it seems that Elas and Lockette gives a cry of pain whenever they do so. For some reason, trying to give the magical dimension a shape not following the Dragon's Flame will hurt Bloom. The animals have been in constant whimpering of pain and Faragonda have sent out a note to not to try to alter the dimension and let things take its course. I hope people listen though. Good luck Winx, call if you need help!"_

I cut the line straight after, afraid for Musa's reply.

*Back to the Winx*

Musa was speechless right after she heard Roxy's words. She herself did not know what to do and as if by instinct, she called out the first few words that came to her brain.

"Stop fighting, you're hurting Bloom! Goodness, stop!"

Right after she said those words, she fell to her knees as if feeling Bloom's pain. That was how deep their friendship was. She stood up once more, regaining her mental strength to continue in the fight to help Bloom.

"We need to get out of here. Stella we will shield you, and how about you try teleporting every single Lynphea citizen out of here."

Hearing this, Stella nodded. Her determined attitude showing again. She could do this, she believed with her magic advancing over the years. She was no longer just Stella. She was braver, better than before. She give a firm nod, agreeing to try. The others cheered at this, Tecna and Layla dropping their competitive attitude to celebrate as well. At last, they realised they have to work as a team.

They raised their shields, all of them except Stella as she casted the most powerful transportation spell she knew of.

A flash of light. Nothing. They were still in Lynphea.

 **The ending of this chapter after such a good build up! Did you expect that? 1073 words without Author notes, and yes I do minus of in between Author Notes. Anyway, I think you all will be very pleased with the next part and all unless you hate Stella, of course.**

 **Anyway, I hardly do this but this time I'll give a sneak peek into the next chapter.**

 _ **The Winx need to continue trying in order to save Bloom but first they have to save Lynphea and put aside their differences. Will they manage?**_


	8. Part 8 - Hope

**I need to breathe. I need air. I can't wait to start writing the chapter. Gosh. Thanks everyone who viewed this story, and those who reviewed. I love you all so much. If you can, it'll be great to see you following the story of reviewing – that way we can connect! Now, same procedure as before. You guys should know my writing style by now, so less rant, and I should start writing.**

Stella pushed herself off the floor, determined to try again to the surprise of the others. She knew everyone was doing their best to hold up the shields and even if they are struggling, they did not give up. She knew the people of Lynphea are in need of help. She could already hear the struggle going on, people having the need to fight back from the mutation of plants. This place have too much life that can change. She had to do this not for everyone, but for Bloom as well. Bloom and everyone and with that thought in her mind, she flew up to a safe distance with the rest following close behind.

She griped her scepter tightly, and a new sense of hope flowed in her. It had been quite a while, since she held her scepter. The last time was when she was 18, year 2 in Alfea, she is 25 now and graduated. A smiled filled her face as she used the maximum energy she possessed and brought every Lynphea citizen to the front gate of Alfea, losing conscious in the process. Layla stiffened when she saw the state Stella was in and thought back the time Nabu left the world. Layla has moved on but it was still hard for her and she did not wish the same for Stella to leave the same.

However, something happened to Stella. A bright green light with a yellow ball in the middle. It made Ms F stop running towards them and students stare in awe. It was beautiful. Simply breath-taking. Everyone was holding on the new hope, hoping it would save Stella's life. Stella needed to be around in order to save Bloom and the dimension but it was not just that, they did not want a fairy with a kind soul to just leave the world like that. It would not be fair.

The light reached Stella and she felt energy surge into her as she slowly regained conscious. She felt tingles all over her body as her Butterflix clothes change into a beautiful long pale yellow gown with her hair in stars. Her Winx enlarged to a beautiful soft yellow sapphire. It was her Lynphix. She did it.

The light faded away from Stella and everyone saw her in her new transformation, Lynphix. The Winx, Faragonda, and Miele took turns congratulating her. Griselda, who was usually strict, was beaming proudly from a distance at Stella. Stella knew that Bloom would be proud if she had seen this. With that thought, she smiled slightly. Yes, Bloom would be proud but all happiness have to come to an end. The problem is still not yet solve, the Winx and Miele still had to get Bloom out of her misery to put a stop to the on-going mutations.

Seeing Stella earn her transformation, however, gave them a bit of hope. Maybe she could put a stop to the mutation with the special looking dust chained to her neck, then she realised what it was. _Dragon Flame Dust with the essence of light to make the mutations back to its original state._

She should try it now. It was not original fairy dust after all and may help.

 **So well...540 words without Author Notes for this chapter, I must admit it is way under my expectations of what I wanted to write. However, I hope you all enjoy and I will update again later today! Happy reading!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think? Check my Wattpad account as well [username is MeltingLove] for more works by me!**


	9. Part 9 - Eternal Dust

**Okay, I've been slacking on the writing bit for quite a while now and now it is 18 November, so I think I should get back on track. Well...I hope you guys enjoy this one. I'm taking this one easy and there may not be much content. I feel like writing something I would enjoy writing this time, which basically mean a drastic turn in the story or a really happy chapter. Can't wait to start after reading where I left off!**

 **Also, Bloom would make another entry and you'll learn more about Flora in this chapter.**

 **Also, everyone's favourite transformation – ENCHANTIX – would make its appearance. Not what I planned but so glad I took a turn there! YAS.**

 **Double update.**

Stella took a deep breath, her Lynphix Winx glowing in the sun. Positive energy was flowing through her veins. Lynphix connected her with the Dragon Flame after all, it was an incredible feeling knowing that she has a better chance of rescuing Bloom now. Miele has also explained in that Lynphix will allow her to contact anyone she is familiar with.

She sprinkled some dust on the grounds of Magix, almost feeling Bloom in the process, while hoping she could restore light to the dimensions. Her dust held the power to restore light after all. Lynphix dust was far more advance and specialised as compared to the mere Fairy Dust the students knew about. In her mind a couple of images flashed, she let out a scream and fell to the floor, dust flying into the air. What had happened? All the Winx were in the unknown as well as they ran to their close friend, Layla limping due to her injuries which Ofelia barely managed to heal.

"What happened?" Musa was the first one to question after a moment of silence.

Stella, still shaken by the image that appeared in her head, slouched. She was upset, too upset to perform a spell that requires positivity. Stella knew Bloom was no Miele but she knew Bloom was one to never give up, so why was she giving up now?

"Bloom," Stella stammered, "Rags. Blood. Saw it all. She needs help! Needs help! Bloom! No, don't!"

Stella screamed in agony of her friend, feeling numb all inside. She wanted revenge on that demon. The sooner the better but she knew, knew Bloom would be disappointed at her actions, so she did not. She could not – for the sake of Bloom.

Stella suddenly felt someone gently touching her shoulders trying to calm her down. She turned to look, and Griselda's eyes stared back at her. Sympathy was shown and for once in her entire life, Stella accepted the pity given to her and smiled slightly at the elder woman.

She took in her surroundings for the first time in a good long while. She was no longer in her Lynphix transformation, Layla was lying against the tree looking weak, Tecna and Musa was whispering by the side with worried looks, and Flora was staring out into the horizon.

Flora simply stared into the thick forest behind Alfea. She knew students weren't allowed to go there, especially not now with the dimensions out of control. She sighed, recalling the time she bumped into Helia in the near woods. The memory was beautiful and she wished he was here right now despite their disagreements in the past two years. She was slightly upset they were no longer the perfect couple they used to be back there.

As Flora glanced out into the quiet forests, she wanted to make changes to it. She was the guardian Fairy of Nature after all, nature should be the closest to her heart above everything else and now nature is in trouble – yet she could barely do anything but count on Miele. Miele, the Fairy of Flowers whose power was boosted by her character.

Flora sighed, she did not want to think Miele's power as one weaker than her own because she knew it was not. Flora knew Miele matured and grew faster than herself and nothing can change that fact. Flora knew she still have her fairy dust despite not using it for years which lead the dust to be inactive. One way of activating would be to earn Lynphix or backtrack to Enchantix but the dust in Enchantix would be a lot weaker and require more energy from a higher level fairy to activate.

Flora sighed again but she had to try, even if her attacks would be weaker in Enchantix form – it will help the situation by balancing the Dragon Fire and any darkness with light. Moreover, Flora trusted the others to use their powers when necessary.

 _[I know they used fairy dust once during their Believix stage but I prefer Enchantix! A lot.]_

Unknown that the Winx were watching behind, Flora summoned her Enchantix fairy dust from years ago with her energy. The Winx, unclear to what the nature fairy was attempting to do, had fear rose in them as they saw the wrinkles forming over Alfea's Headmistress's forehead. They knew something was wrong as they saw a light above Flora, some even fearing she was going to take her life. Stella squeezed her palms together, Layla staring on with hope knowing the pain the brunette was in, Musa and Tecna were holding on to each other tightly. It was a tough time for all of them.

Flora felt the dust in her as she transformed into her Butterflix. Her eyes widen in surprise as her Butterflix Winx filled with powerful fairy dust. She did it, maybe even achieved something even more than what she wanted or needed. She had to try it though, she was so close to succeeding that if she failed, and she knew she would be terribly disappointed. Her heart tightened at this expectation and hope started rising in her, she wanted to do it. For the forest, for Bloom, for Magix, for her friends, for the dimensions, and for herself. She hated seeing others in pain.

"Fairy dust!" the green-eye fairy called out, activating her dust. She knew that her dust was nothing compared to Stella's dust which contained the power to restore light. However, it helped a bit as the grounds and forests decide to calm down, the trees almost returned to its temporary swaying, and people were a little more functional now. She smiled a little but felt numb inside. Oh, if only things were how it used to be. She touched the Fairy Dust that was on her neck and she gently shook her head – at least she did it even if there was disappointment at the lack of good turning the dust managed to do. She knew she needed to get Lynphix as soon as possible, they all knew they needed to.

With all her thoughts, she was not surprised to look up seeing the headmistress smiling at her, as if waiting for Flora to finish thinking. Flora tilt her head in question as she return back to her human state, waiting for Faragonda's explanation now.

"Good job," Ms F nodded, "Eternal Fairy Dust is indeed hard to achieve."

With that, she left the Winx to their own discussion as she walked away, the students who crowded around to watch slowly dispersed and Flora let out a sigh of relieve. They were all stress and waiting for the worse, it was like Year 1 all over again, they just hope for the same happy ending.

 _Where Bloom is at._

Bloom sat lying on the world, sub-consciously thinking of the image she saw of Stella and the Winx. Why did she see that? Stella in an entirely different transformation, Miele looking powerful, Layla injured, and the Winx looking anxious. She did not know, her insides feeling numb with the blood that surrounded her on the floor. Period blood and fresh blood. To be realistic, she knew she did not smell well and the little magic she had was used to energise herself and clean her teeth or refresh herself.

However, the image that was formed in her head gave her hope, maybe she would be able to get out of this horrible place. She hope she could and she knew the Winx were trying, maybe with the help of Miele.

 **1246 words without Author Notes. My longest ever and I don't know how to feel. This chapter took me about 2h and a little more, usually fanfictions shouldn't require that much effort but I enjoyed writing this. Kinda at least, not as much as previously but I still do enjoy it. Since I did try and let my imagination run wild, the story took a drastic turn. Bloom was never going to be mentioned, the Winx should give up, but now things are different. Eternal fairy dust is found and every Winx will get their limelight.**

 **I know I'm out of touch with Musa but I believe she is a sweet and lovely girl, so I'll do my best to give her the limelight. I'll give a surprising angle for her and I hope I can stir your hearts.**

 **Please review?**


	10. part 10 - Musix

**Hey guys, I know this update came slow and I hope you start getting used to it as school is going to start soon. In America, I think it is called the freshman year but here I'll be Secondary 3 (15) or Grade 9. Hope you will enjoy seeing Musa side in this story. Tecna's will be covered, and I'll try giving you a better view of Layla soon.**

 **Other than that, I just hope you enjoy my story and for more of my works, do visit my profile. A completed version of my other story can be found on Wattpad as well. The username I use on Wattpad is the same one as the one I use here. Enjoy and happy reading. Please, favourite, follow, and review if you enjoy the story!**

 **And to Dragonlover...I'm not sure if I'll bring Riven back. I really like Riven but I'm not comfortable writing off the show, maybe in another story:) Either way, I know a lot of good Riven/Musa fanfics that you will enjoy or you can write one yourself!**

 **Either ways, I think I'll bringing up the story from the down side starting from NOW! Special news at the end of the story for you**

Musa was the first to break away from her deep thoughts. She realised the other mumbling to themselves, having frowns on their face. These actions making her self-conscious as she touched her forehead, it would be the hormonal reaction of every lady out there. Musa then let her thoughts drift to the fiery fairy they all knew – Bloom. Even though it was unspoken of, Musa knew that they were all worried for the fairy who held the power of the currently unstable Dragon Flame.

It was just too little to sustain Bloom for the worst. Musa knew that, they all knew that in fact, and worried themselves at night with the fact.

In truth, Musa knew how the others had difficulty sleeping. How Stella murmured in the sleep and has taken the position of the couch which she placed beside Bloom's bed at night, it gave her comfort. Musa also knew that Layla had stopped exercising lately, resulting in her getting injured easily as her muscles lose their flexibility which she trained. Musa had also realised that Flora tend to stare at her plants in a daze, sometimes over watering. She also knew that her own best friend, Tecna, no longer played the video games she loved whilst only touching technology in vain attempts to find Bloom.

There was more though. Musa had realised she was barely even singing lately, much less touching the instruments she owned. Musa knew they were all too focused on the task that they were not giving themselves a break, especially Stella who have thrown away her beauty for a friend's life. It showed how bonded they were though – putting aside differences to work together. All these thoughts, however, just made her feel more energised to continue to provide a better future for the magical dimension.

Then it clicked, why could they not ask the Nymph of Sirenix to help them? Musa knew the fiery-haired fairy's sister would be more than willing to help rescue something so close to her heart for the second time. It would be tough for Domino's princess though, since she was just starting her own family having just given birth. Musa gave it a second thought before deciding it was best to keep the blonde nymph out of the known for the time-being.

With these thoughts, Musa took a step away from her friends making their heads snap up in surprise. They all let out a sync sigh before Tecna looked at Stella, an idea forming her mind.

"You have Lynphix now? Could you use it to see Bloom? Maybe we can pin-point her location and help her!" Tecna eyes filled with hope as Stella nodded – maybe that was one of the abilities of Lynphix.

Stella concentrated, her Winx glowing with Lynphix Dust whilst she silently wished that she could see Bloom. Images appeared in her mind and she saw the demon sucking Bloom's minimal Dragon Flame. Stella let out a screamed as she realised an image before collapsing to the floor, just in time for 2 other Winx fairies to catch her. They immediately brought her to the inflammatory while Tecna and Layla stayed to analyse the image.

After their friends were out of sight, Tecna let out a troubled sign as she looked at the image she installed in her cell. The same image Stella let out. She saw that Bloom was in an enclosed cave with minimal light. From her advanced cell phone she could calculate that the cave let out negative energy which brings down a fairy's energy by 57%, a demon was also consuming power from her friend which made Tecna angry.

 _[I'm not sure what her technology is called...please tell me if you know_ _]_

"Any news? Places?" Layla asked in worry. She needed to know. They needed to know. Where was Bloom at? If Bloom is okay.

Tecna shook her head squeezing Layla's shoulder. They were both worried and gave up after a few hours as nothing could be found.

 _*Meanwhile in the inflammatory*_

Flora and Musa waited anxiously for Ofelia to heal the higher-level fairy. However, to their shock and disappointment, Ofelia shook her head.

"Stella cannot be healed, her magic is too advances and she has been hurt too much. She needs to rest. Maybe for a long time," Ofelia explained to the dismayed girls. Faragonda who was beside the now quiet, reminiscing girls. The Winx were currently working as a 4-piece.

Flora, then, started sobbing as she held tightly on Musa. Both girls thinking of all the wonderful times they had with the two best friends. Bloom was their best leader ever and Stella was a great one as well, even for only a short time. They were both upset and something broke in Flora, the Winx meant everything to her after all.

On the other hand, the rather hot-headed music fairy refused to give up and let Bloom's and Stella's life go into nothing. She then remembered Nabu who had passed on for the better, he died happily but _Stella and Bloom?_

If they had to pass off now with a demon still lurking around, she knew they would **never** rest in peace for they dedicated a good 7 to 8 years to justice making. They would definitely want to be part of the mission and the dimension would definitely want them back, even those who hated them in the past.

Suddenly there was a glow around her, a purplish heated glow with traces of Dragon Fire which made Flora let go of Musa in surprise. Behind Musa was the demon which was having a tight grip on Musa. Flora immediately tried to react by transforming but failed as even the piece of Dragon Flame she possessed failed to work on something who has the power of the ancient goose dust.

At the same time, Musa let out a struggled cry as she transformed into a beautiful fairy. She has obtained a wonderful transformation, nothing like Lynphix but Musix. It was all hers now, the transformation. A transformation which she'll be the most comfortable with, something she knows so well that the ancient goose dust will fail to work on.

The battle was on, she had to try after all. For Bloom. For Stella. For the Winx.

 **Okay, yay, so I've decided to announce something special and exciting. Don't read please, it could be considered a spoiler but it is nothing much.**

 **I've just decided to give all the girls a special transformation of their own since I've been away for so long and all...I just thought you guys deserves a good change. As for the title of the story, it is still relevant because it was the transformation they tried to earn, yet they achieve even better.**

 **There is no order of who will get the transformation first, I'm just going to let the story write itself as I did for this chapter. To be honest, it turned out different to what I originally planned!**

 **Here are the new transformations:**

 _ **Musix (Musa transformation)**_

 _ **Stellix (Stella's transformation)**_

 _ **Laylix (Layla's transformation)**_

 _ **Florix (Flora's transformation)**_

 _ **Tecnix (Tecna's transformation)**_

 **And last but not least, a very special transformation...**

 _ **Bloomix (Bloom's transformation)**_

 **Special explanation would be given for her transformation and it is nothing like Season 6's Bloomix, it'll be a lot more powerful.**

1034 words without Author's note.


	11. Part 11 - New Beginnings

**I'm back quick this time guys** **I felt I have to update as soon as possible before I get really busy with school. Anyway, Lynphix will definitely be relevant in this story and will be explained. This story will take a slow turn from here before it peaks again. Refresher on their transformations they have so far:**

 **Musix: Musa**

 **Lynphix: Stella**

 **Butterflix: Bloom, Layla, Flora, Tecna**

 **Eternal Dust: Flora**

 **Stay tuned & review and it will definitely be appreciated!**

Flora eyes widened slightly as she let out a soft gasp at Musa's new transformation. What was it? Was it what Miele had achieved as well? On the other hand, Musa who had obtained the transformation knew exactly what the spells were and how to work it. She couldn't have felt more confident at any other time then she felt now, even as she stood in front of the winged-beast.

The demon, or rather a beast to Musa, was the colour of charcoal. His eyes were less of red now but a mocking black. He had found Musa's transformation pathetic but on-lookers knew it was nowhere close to pathetic. Miele who was flying close to the blue-haired Melody Fairy Guardian gave Musa a smile of encouragement.

Together they summoned a convergence with their own personal powers they have achieved to their own credit. It was not powerful enough, as Faragonda would have warned but it did cause harm to scare the demon away. For the demon knew that he would have to up his plans if he were to defeat a group of fairies _and maybe_ the specialists, even if it was just two of them now.

Everyone in the arena let out a sign of relief as the beast left the school. Tecna and Layla who had somehow managed to make it to the inflammatory even with Layla's half-sprained ankle, pulled the rest of the girls into a tight hug.

As they released each other, Musa returned to her original form and walked over to Stella. Musa summoned some of her healing powers from the small piece of Dragon Flame Bloom gave her two years back. It worked to her and the rest of the Winx relief. Why had the Winx not thought of that before? Healing powers, the ones Bloom blessed them with?

She took the guess that they were stress and went for the obvious which was to take their friend to Ofelia, yet forgetting at the moment that they had healing powers.

Regaining conscious quickly, Stella immediately started questioning the Winx about what was new just to be silenced by their principle who had new to deliver.

"Today has taught us something and I have realised you girls are exhausted. I know you want to help Bloom and I was okay with that but you girls are overdoing it. You're exhausted. You need to focus on getting your powers, yet resting at any possible time. I want you girls to go back to your daily routine, or get healthy. On the other hand, I've realised that you girls can follow in the footsteps of Musa and Miele. I've personally always thought it was a Lynphea thing but it isn't, you all can do it. You girls achieving it would also mean a good thing for Bloom. However, to unlock your potential, you girls may need to achieve Lynphix first. It really depends on your situation, after all Lynphix is the core of all this."

She told them and despite the good news of a new transformation to help Bloom, Stella was worried till the point she immediately started questioning after Faragonda ended. Sighing, the girls told Stella what was new and updated her on Bloom. Hearing what they had to say just made the princess more anxious to rescue Bloom despite her headmistress's words. It was difficult to put her heart at rest knowing her best friend was in danger after all.

"What did you say? The monster's getting stronger? He must be using Bloom? Oh no! Bloom! Is she okay?" Stella asked in a string of questions after the Winx finished telling her what was new. The Winx could feel the tension that was radiating from the once cheerful fairy. Flora, who had a natural ability to calm nerves went over to the upset fairy and explained that Bloom was a strong fairy and will get out on her own if they failed, yet Flora knew that she was really convincing herself.

On the other hand, Stella who heard Flora's words simply nodded while mentally blaming herself. It was a hard time for them all, yet little did they know Bloom was making a great improvement.

 **So it is short but I'm going to update again and I'm planning the next chapter to be one fully for Bloom. I need to bring her back soon, don't I? However, knowing my writing style, you can't expect too much. Just do know that I give you my promise that Bloom** _ **will**_ **return to the story in the next chapter and you'll see her POV.**

 **Yes, it may be a long time for Bloom to go back to her best friends, maybe around Chapter 30 since I do have to make the Winx girls get some transformation.**

 _ **Question: Which Winx fairy do you hope/think will obtain her transformation next?**_

 **If you're also confused what has Lynphix got to do with the story now, that'll be explained later**

 **Also, if you liked this story please favourite and follow as well, I'll be over the moon. Review what you think as well^^**

 **Love all of you that is reading this!**

 **MeltingLove**

 **701 words**


	12. Part 12 - Reflections

**I'm so excited to write this chapter that I'm kind of starting fast. I'm mainly excited because I feel that I have neglected our fiery fairy long enough and this story has made me very attached to all the girls. I don't think I'll be introducing the specialists so soon though. Happy reading!**

*Where Bloom is at*

Bloom felt a lot stronger now, to her surprise. It was as if something ignited in her. However, Bloom knew it was nowhere near enough to defeat the ugly demon, yet it gave her hope to know this could be because of the Winx. Somewhere out there her closest friends could be thinking of her, suffering as well. The Winx. Roxy. Lockette. Elas. Bloom feared the worst.

What if this really was the end of the Winx and the magical dimension? What if the demon won this time? Bloom thought of all the times – The Trix, Lord Darker, Valtor/Baltor, The Wizards of the Black Circle, Tritannus, Selina and Acheron, Kalshara and Brafilius. Were they really going to lose to a typical looking beast that were seen as the bad guy in _all_ fairy tales? Bloom gave her trust to the Winx to know that they won't and wish them the best.

This time though, Bloom is not willing to give up and will fight alongside the Winx unlike all the times Bloom felt weak and gave up.

 _ **Meanwhile at Red Fountain**_

The specialists felt drained after their hard core training together, faintly surprised that the Winx had not contacted them in about 3 weeks. It surprised mostly Brandon and Timmy who was always in contact with their girlfriends through technology. **[A/N A phone is also technology]**

Sky and Helia on the other hand were also surprised as three weeks is a long time but they let it slide that the girls were really busy as well. Who would have guessed that their girlfriends were on a very important mission, Bloom even being trapped?

 _[Guys I really do not know if Musa and Layla ended up with anyone at the end of the chapter as I have only viewed up to 20, please let it slide and take it that they are with no one?]_

Yes, the specialists did predict that their girlfriends were on a mission to stop the grounds from shaking. A mission that senior specialists were strictly not allowed into as they had to finish their training for the good. Either way, the hoped their girlfriends were safe.

 **Okay, the ironies at the end are quite hilarious and upsetting...**

 **Either way, this is just to give you a view on how our original Winx Leader is doing along with the Winx boyfriend I pretty much neglected!**

 **360 words without Author Note...part 12, I'm crying at how far we made it. 20/12/15**


	13. Part 13 - Tecnix

**Part 13. I think this means that the chapter will have something special, I'm quite excited actually. On the side note, I have re-read this story and realised a lot of mistakes! Deep apologises but I just want this book to be out for all of you before I can put it to rest. Either way, I promise something special will happen in this story which I'm not sure what...so yolo on?**

 **Enjoy, review, fav, follow at your choice**

Roxy gazed helplessly at Elas's whimpering while the other pixies pampered Lockette. Both pixie and fairy animal were bonded to Bloom, as said before, and they were suffering Bloom's pain as well. Roxy have taken note that they have improved since Stella achieved Lynphix and Musa achieved Musix. She took a guess that Bloom's condition could also be depended on the Winx's hold on their own Dragon Flame piece. The stronger the Winx get, the stronger Bloom gets.

On the other hand, the weaker Bloom gets, the weaker the Winx get. Not physically but emotionally, mentally. Basically, Roxy has the feeling that when one Winx fairy's magic is stronger, the rest of the Winx's magic will be more protected. She hope that was the case at least and that the Winx keep getting new achievements that would help Bloom, Roxy decided to inform the Winx of this new observation and theory.

Roxy contacted Flora who immediately answered Roxy's call:

" _Hi Winx, I've got an update. Lockette and Elas have been getting better the time Stella and Musa got their Lynphix and Musix respectively. I think that since you all have a part of the Dragon Flame, your magical abilities are somehow connected to each other. Which means if one get stronger, all get stronger. One gets weaker, all get weaker. Tell me what you think about this theory and update me if you earned anymore transformations. When that happens, I'll take extra note on Lockette's and Elas's conditions. Good Luck!"_

Roxy ended the call after a moment of silence she heard from the Winx.

On the other end of the call, the Winx breathed out a breath of awe. Could Roxy be right? The Winx hope so, to them it finally made sense. They felt good each time the other earned a transformation since their 6/7 year in Alfea. They had speculated that they weren't just happy for a friend of theirs but really felt a surge in power. However, they just ignored the feeling _until now._

All of the sudden, the grown shook with the sky darkening. A demon stood over the Winx, anger in his eyes. The beast was annoyed. He wanted revenge for what he thought the Winx did on purpose. The Winx immediately got into their positions and those who had the ability transformed, prepared to fight for the magical dimension.

"Lynphix," Stella called with her scepter in her hand to give her an extra boost.

"Musix!" Musa called out with enthusiasm to transform into the winx she was so familiar with.

"Mielix," Miele transformed as the younger fairy decided to aid the Winx in their fight.

With that, they shot their most powerful spells at the monster, their eyes blazing with determination while the other girls held their breath for their friends. Nothing, the monster just absorbed their power and threw it right back at them. The girls were sent straight into a nearby wall behind their back, groaning at the impact their bodies made with the wall as they fell to the ground. The monster looked outraged.

"Pathetic!" he screeched at the fairies standing and fallen, "Nothing but failures, what has your leader taught you! Nothing I suppose. _You're just garbage, I should have known. You girls would have tried to help Bloom and for this she will suffer. Yes, because of you. She will suffer. Why did you have to go try secure her magic when you were just pathetic losers? Good luck, as I said our battle is in a week but I'll extend it. A month."_

The demon was still talking but Tecna had zoned out after he implied that they have yet to learn anything from their fiery friend. It was then Tecna remembered her jealousy over the prince's girlfriend as she was always the one honoured each the time the Winx achieved something. All in all Tecna have to give the redhead the credit for being so brave and powerful. Bloom was a thoughtful friend even with her weak mind set of giving up easily.

Tecna felt a rush of emotions as the demon spoke, Tecna knew that she had no right to be jealous over what used to be believed as Domino's/Sparks' last heir. However, the Zenith guardian fairy just could not help it. No one could blame the short-haired fairy though who hardly got praised by anyone for her findings with technology. Everyone just went straight in to congratulate Bloom, and on the occasion Stella. The other Winx were pretty much neglected by the society even though they were part of the company of light formed 5 years back.

Tecna sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do with her popularity among people but she knew there was something she could do about helping Bloom get out. With that she was the first to stand up for her fiery friend. Tecna decided to focus on using her cell and created ropes for with it. Tecna then offered Layla, the girl she used to consider a rival as well, a hover board conjured from the special technology she created which holds real objects that aren't magically created. Layla took the rope and got on the hover board, understanding the short-faired fairy. Layla managed to get the rope around the monster as the transformed fairies who managed to get to their feet distracted the monster.

It worked, the monster tripped and disappeared in fury, promising to come back again. The girls went up to the heroine as they applauded for her amazing idea, surrounding fairies joined in one by one. This made Tecna feel good about herself as she smiled.

Then the glow around Tecna appeared, as she transformed into something extraordinary. Tecnix, something special to her that no other fairy could have achieved, yet she knew she could not have achieved this without Lynphix. After all, Lynphix was the main goal the girls worked towards too, the main idea. Without Lynphix, Tecna knew she would not have achieved a transformation of her own. After all, Lynphix makes the task a lot simpler making the girls have some hope to achieve it and save Bloom. Tecna knew if Faragonda had introduced the special transformations to them, the girls might lose hope as understanding oneself is harder to understand others. Tecna knew that they might give up to achieve something that is way above their standards.

However, there were so many others to thank, not just the simple thought of a simpler transformation. There was Miele who was there to support them each time. Roxy as well who made sure the pixies and fairy animals were well taken care of. If it was not for everyone who supported the Winx, Tecna felt she that she would not make it till today and to think she was jealous of what should be her closest friends.

With that, Tecna promised herself that from today onwards she will stay true with the Winx and be nothing but their closest friends. Maybe the demon intruding their life wasn't that bad, it made them understand each other and learn more about themselves but that would be a selfish thing to say. They needed to get rid of the demon as soon as possible, if not immediately.

 **I know as a writer I should be doing the editing but if you want updates, then I have no time for that which makes me feel really sorry** **I want the best for you guys but this is the best I can provide. I want to update whenever I can, whenever I am free before school starts. I mean...I made this special as this** _ **may**_ **be the last of me you'll see for a long time. You never know though, I may be back tomorrow or the day after.**

 **However, I promise you'll be seeing an update in a month's time at the latest. I really like this story and do not want to put it on hold. In fact, this is the only work I'm currently doing, so smiles.**

 **SPOILER (for what transformations they will earn as of planning on 21/12/15):**

 **;**

 **;**

 **;**

 **;**

 **;**

 **;**

 **;**

 **;**

 **;**

 **;**

 **;**

 **;**

 **;**

 _ **Bloom: Bloomix**_

 _ **Flora:**_ **Eternal Dust** _ **, Florix**_ **[Transferable]**

 _ **Stella:**_ **Lynphix,** _ **Stellix**_ **[Transferable]**

 _ **Layla: Laylix**_

 _ **Musa:**_ **Musix,** _ **Immortal Dust**_ **[Transferable]**

 _ **Tecna:**_ **Tecnix**

Well, I let Musa have the special thing and all because she is rarely shown in the show, so I want her to have a little spotlight. Do know all the girls are amazing though. 1211 words.


	14. Part 14 - Risks and Plans

**Hey guys! Please read the author's note at the end of the story before you log off as I have some amazing news! This chapter, on the other hand, is not that fabulous. I mean I wanted to give you guys something proper before school starts and this just came out**

Bloom lied on the hard cold ground of the cave. Half her thoughts drifting endlessly to a certain guy she wished was here with her now, while the other half thought about her five best friends. She missed them endlessly and hoped to see everyone she knew soon. Domino's princess has also silently hoped that this mission without being together has somehow brought them closer. She hoped they were all alright.

The once selfish girl has by far matured into a beautiful selfless fairy. Bloom then proceeded to give herself a once over in the small pool of crystal clear water and with the minimal light that came into the cave, she could tell she was not that pretty from her reflection. She didn't care though, all she knew that the Winx was doing something as Bloom felt stronger, her Dragon Flame seems to be returning to her.

*Where the Winx are at*

The five girls gathered around in Stella's dorm room, discussing on the good things that happened so far. They have gathered that Bloom was improving and that the demon was aware of their strengths. What they feared was that the demon may call on a fight earlier than they expected and at least 2 to 3 of them have yet to earn their well-deserved transformations.

However, they refused to give up as they scheduled some hard core training with various professors that they could always trust when in trouble. Mainly, it was how much stress they could take before an official break down that worried them. They knew they would not _want_ to give up but they were human as well, they can't go on forever. They knew at one point or another, if they failed continuously, they would give up all hope to find their best friend.

All 5 girls have realised that even if this mission have done them some good, it was certainly taking a toll on everyone. Yes, they have learnt to strongly appreciate Bloom's leadership instead of being jealous of it. The glue that brought them together was currently much stronger. However, again, they were only human.

"I've tracked her!" Tecna exclaimed, her voice full of glee. Her eyes filled with fresh hope as the four other girls crowded around her, all pairs of eyes on Tecna's computer screen.

"Gardenia?" Flora let out a breath of enquiry. Why had they not think of that in the past? It was the place Bloom would least likely be able to regain her magic. Yes, there was magic on Earth but it was far less powerful then what the magical dimensions could offer.

"I've got this idea forming in my head and I'm not sure if it will work but if we sprinkle some dust on the cave...would Bloom be able to regain her magic faster?" Musa, the highest achiever in class among the Winx, asked.

The rest replied with questionable nods, all wondering if this would help Bloom but how could they do it? It would be a very risky task for 3 fairies to go, they had to strategies and plan. This was something one would definitely not do on a daily basis. Of course, they wanted to consult the professors but yet they wanted to give it their all. They wanted to make Bloom proud that she was the leader of an amazing and independent team, instead of a weak and reliant one. That is if they manage to get her out.

There was no time to doubt though, the Winx girls had to have a clear mind in order to rescue Bloom. They have to act fast and work hard. Sacrifices have to be made yet they have to maintain at tip-top health and strength. Everything was needed to save their fairy friend, even if risk had to be taken, so Flora decided to speak up.

"How about Eternal Dust? I've been reading about it and realised it was more than fairy dust. It can ward off dark magic for a certain amount of time, we have to take the risk!" Flora voiced firmly.

The others by her side questioned the strategy silently in their head. After all, this could call on the demon to announce the fight earlier. They would be risking both their lives and Bloom's which was risky but they agreed.

"Let's do it," every other Winx fairy said in sync.

 **So hey darlings...I'm like back for a while before life will come crashing down on me. I'm not sure when will be the next time you see me, expect it either this month or when March starts, I'm just lowering your expectations**

 **Either way, embrace the great news that I thought of a new story that I will start writing after I finish this time. It will be a continuation of this story but I won't exactly say what it is on. However, amazing good news that it is** _ **not a sequel**_ **because not everyone likes sequels but a spin-off. In fact, it will almost have 0 connection to this story apart from the fact that they will be continuing from this transformation.**

 **Hope you are as excited as I am!**

 **Love,**

 **MeltingLove (no pun intended, I love you all)**

 **P.S. 733 words without Author's Note**


	15. Part 15 - Chance

**Double update but I'm not sure when it the next time you will see me. I promise I will finish this story and it is almost going to end soon...like 2-3 more chapters** _ **at most**_ __

 **Either way, enjoy this chapter!**

They flew over the grounds of Gardenia, searching about for the exact location that Bloom might be at. Their hearts clenched in fear as they neared the area where negative energy was radiating. No one would have suspected a thing until now, since no earthling were sensitive to magic. Moreover, the earth fairies would be busy overlooking the whole of Earth to visit every town.

At a point, the Winx decided to stop, deciding it was unsafe to continue their journey, especially without any protection. Flora then took a deep breath, sprinkling Eternal Dust over all the Winx. It made them feel stronger and allowed them to continue flying throughout the negative field. However at one point, the Winx did feel their magic dimming, especially Flora as the area start to have less and less greens.

"There," Tecna pointed at a cave. The Winx nodded, knowing that they could not go into the cave, they surrounded it, allowing Flora to safely perform the Eternal Dust spell to protect Bloom.

However, the Nature Fairy felt herself falling hard and fast.

When the brunette work up, she could barely feel her nerves. She looked around and realised she was in a Technology Cage, possibly created by Tecna to protect her. She realised Layla a few feet away from her, along with a much wounded Stella. Flora heard heavy fighting sounds. _No._ The demon had gotten to them and Tecna and Musa was fighting all along. Flora had to help. She wanted to help but she couldn't. Layla was looking as helpless, as they looked helplessly at Stella.

However, the usually emotionally weak fairy refused to give up and stood up, unleashing her Eternal Dust on all 3 of them. It healed most of Stella's wounded but it was not enough but with that, Layla and she flew up. Their Winx beating furiously to get up to where their friends were. Nothing, as they collapsed to the ground.

But they felt power soaring through the fingers and together they called, "Convergence now!"

Their power hitting to the monsters back as they felt themselves transform into beautiful fairies. They did it, received their own power and they could not have felt better. Now, the fight was officially on and it was completely different from the original. None of them had Lynphix, except Stella, and Miele was not in the fight with them. They join Tecna and Musa fighting together now, with more hope that they will succeed.

 _ **Not**_ **how I planned it but hey...better than what was original. Short and sweet, I hope you don't find it abrupt though. I mean, I planned this to have 10 more chapters after this at first but I got this. Now I have an amazing plan for Stella (which I did not at first) like I did for all the other fairies but hey**

 **Anyway, I might launch into the new story so much more earlier than what I planned...but better early than late right? I hope you find this pace good after the draggy bits at the start of the story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **MeltingLove**

 **P.S. 413 words without Author's Note.**


	16. Part 16 - The Rescue of Bloom

**This could be the last chapter (or the second last) before the Epilogue and I'm hoping to make this the longest chapter of the entire book as I have a lot to cover. Yes, I know I want to complete this story ASAP as I'm into my 2** **nd** **day of school and I can already feel the workload starting to set in. Either way, it has been a very pleasant journey despite the bumps we went through together.**

 **I would like you to know that I do not own Winx Club at all but have altered the personalities of the Winx. I do not own how the Winx look, what powers they have, etc. but I do somewhat own their personalities and mind sets. I promise the dialogues are also as original as possible. The idea of 'Lynphix' and their own power was also my idea, I can't remember what exactly inspired it though.**

 **What I would like to say is please read the Author's Note at the end and enjoy the chapter to the maximum. Thank you for reading this story once again.**

Stella pulled herself off the floor, her eyes scanning the area. The better sounds were loud and ferocious. However, her main priority was to rescue Bloom as soon as possible. After all, they have a higher chance of beating the demon that way. She took a deep breath and started making her way to the cave where Bloom should most likely be held captive. Stella tried to be as silent as possible, making her motions slow to not be called.

She knew to be careful even if her friends are entertaining, or rather giving it their all, to defeat the monster. Stella crept through bushes till the cave of Bloom but realised it was guarded by countless of creatures filled with darkness in them. Dark Creatures, Stella recognised them immediately.

Luckily, with her Lynphix Dust of Light, she managed to dispel them, allowing her to make her way through the dim cave. If it was not for Lynphix, Stella knew she would not survive long.

Stella decided to silently fly through the cave to reach Bloom at the faster rate possible, silently thanking Lynphix for the ability to fly silently. However, it was not easy as the cave had a lot narrow areas and many times Stella had to re-activate her dust to ward off the Dark Creatures. It weakened her.

Not to mention the negative energy the walls of the cave radiated.

 _*Meanwhile, where the other Winx are at*_

The four of them were putting on a strong fight but the demon was way stronger than any of them had expected. Maybe he put up a weak front to let their guard down with his past few visits? The girls were not ones to give up though, having been through thick and thin together. They were going to fight till the end and that simply means, they will fight till victory or death. There would be no in between and all girls were determined to make it a victory rather than death.

This resulted in countless of vain attempts of convergence, fully focused magic. No giving up and all their energy. They were weary not to allow their magic to drain at an accelerating rate though, knowing to save it for a miracle. If a miracle happens.

 _*Back to Stella*_

The last fairy of the Winx Club, excluding Bloom, who had not earn her well-deserved transformation flew through the cave walls with only her scepter as a companion. Fear and worry had risen in her heart, weakening her, as she flew deeper and deeper. The Solaria Princess was afraid she would not reach her best friend in time, yet fear stopped her from zooming on.

Stella knew she needed to face her fears but it was not an easy thing to do. She raised her scepter, trying to ward off all the dark magic radiating. The Sun and Moon fairy released a huge wave of light energy, making a clearing towards Bloom. With that, she zoomed towards it, her wings glowing with energy, yet vibrating with intense pain. She refused to give up though, she had to do it.

When she finally reached the fairy of the Dragon Flame, Stella came to a halt. Her wings searing with intense pain as she gave her remaining energy to Bloom, in turn earning Stellix. She did it and now there was one extra member to help fight the monster.

 **This is NOT the end. There is one more chapter, I promise one more only before the Epilogue. I know I said this would be longer than the previous but it is not since I decided to split it into 2 chapters. In case you did not know, the specialists would make debut in the last chapter before the epilogue. Excited? Well, I know I am because the Epilogue will definitely lead to my next story.**

 **Furthermore, for those who do not wish to read the spin-off, I will write an alternate Epilogue for you to read, so please make sure that you do take note!**

 **With that, let's meet in the next chapter.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Jane**


	17. Part 17 - Safe and Sound

**I'm not going to promise any lengths but I definitely hope you enjoy this chapter! Read the Author's note at the end!**

Bloom got up, feeling someone lightly shaking her. However, instead of red and beady eyes greeting her, she was greeted with beaming yellow eyes. Stella! Bloom smiled at that thought as she threw her arms over her best friend's neck bringing her into a deep hug. Bloom felt stronger than ever, her Dragon Flame burning deeply. It seems that Roxy was right about how the girls' transformation stages would affect Bloom as well.

Stella pulled Bloom up, quickly describing their situation and how they needed to work together to defeat the demon. Bloom nodded at this, ready to set off with Stella into the open space but could not. They were surrounded by Dark creatures radiating off strong negative energy which weakened the both of them slowly. Stella bit her lip as she was about to activate the Dust of Light, only to be stop by Bloom.

"Save your energy and help the Winx with your new transformation. I would try to ward off these creatures for as long as possible!" Bloom urged Stella.

Stella, realising she had no other choice, nodded and flew out to join the Winx in the battle.

With her best friend gone, Bloom turned to face the Dark Creatures, sending off her best spells. As usual, like all other fairies, Bloom started to weaken but the fiery fairy refused to give up. Her eyes burning with confidence, she unleashed her Dragon Flame at full force and she could feel it. She could feel her full Dragon Flame energy as she transformed into her very own Bloomix transformation.

This time it was different, she felt much more powerful and was no longer using a shared power with the Winx. Like all her other friends, her power was now fully hers for her use.

Raising her hands, she wanted to wipe out all of the Dark Creatures and join her friends but she knew she would use up all her energy if she was to do that. The leader of the Winx was at lost, not knowing what to do but she was in luck that very day.

 _Crash._

The specialists landed into the cave to Bloom's surprise. She cheered internally as she gave them a thumbs up. Swords were taken out and the fight were on. On the other hand, Sky was also relieve to find Bloom safe and sound...

 _*Flashback*_

 _The specialists were told that their girlfriends were on a very important mission and could be in current danger, especially Bloom who was held a prisoner by a powerful demon. They were told to be where the Winx are at, enter a cave, and possibly save Bloom to which they immediately agreed with a fear that they could be too late._

 _Preparations were made as soon as possible, with Sky pacing her and there while the other specialists felt stressed too. They were all worried for their girlfriends and the magical dimension state. They hoped everyone was okay, especially Bloom who was held imprison by_ _ **the**_ _enemy._

 _End of Flashback_

"I'll be joining the Winx in the fight. Good luck!" Bloom wished the specialists as she flew out with her brad new Winx.

 ***Where the Winx are at***

The five girls were doing horribly on their own but refused to give up as continued casting their best spells and concentrating on convergence. However, it was not enough, an essential member of the Winx were not with them and they needed her. All they could do is to fight and hope that she will come.

However, they did not need to wait any longer though as they saw a fairy flying towards them. Bloom. Joy soared in their hearts and on the cue of Bloom, they did convergence and defeated the demon once and for all. There was a lot hugging on the fall of the demon which the specialists join in shortly afterwards.

They hugged and reunited, all feeling happy – even Musa who did not have a boyfriend as of yet. Now all was left was the party at Alfea to celebrate their success

 **Okay, accelerating end. I'm not sure how many people would take it nicely or well but if you don't like it, I give you my deep apologies. Of course I set this story out trying to please all my readers and if that is not what I achieved, you have all the rights to send me a PM to tell me what I did wrong.**

 **Either way, I hope you still try to move on to the epilogue which will come out as soon as possible. Story completed on 7 January 2016, stay tuned for the Epilogue and the credits at the end.**


	18. Epilogue Version 1

**So well...Welcome to Epilogue Version 1, the epilogue that closes the story officially instead of leading on to the spin-off. This is a recommended read for those who do not want to read the spin-off. However, if the spin-off interests you...please move onto the next chapter.**

 **Warning: The spin-off is not suitable for every Winx fan out there, therefore I'm providing the alternative Epilogue.**

It had been a week after the defeat of the still unknown demon. On the bright side, he was gone for good. Yes, trouble might continue finding the Winx fairies in the near future but for now, it was the time for celebration. The floors of magic had stabilised with the help of each fairy of the Winx Club, so it was more than Alfea that was celebrating. The _whole_ magical dimension was, in fact, celebrating and honouring the Winx Club.

In fact, Roxy was thanked as well and the pixies, along with the Winx Club's fairy animals gave them a small and private celebration. There was dancing, games, late night talks. Anything you can name at a party happens at Alfea. However, no one minded if you got drunk on this special night or fall in love with a stranger because everything was celebratory. No restrictions at all and the Winx felt it was right. All right.

It was as if nothing could be better than what they were feeling. They were with their friends, family, boyfriends, fairy animals, pixies...everyone they know and loved was with them.

Bloom had Daphne there as well despite the nymph's shock at first knowing the news, along with her adoptive and biological parents. Sky was by her side as well, smiling at her and holding tightly on to her.

Stella's parents were loving through the whole night and listened to all her fashion ideas, giving advice as she went along. Her boyfriend, Brandon, was there as well.

Musa was with her father as they talked about good times they had together, it was one of the few nights where they talked about Musa's mum comfortably as if there was no secrets to hide. Even if they only had each other for now, they felt happy.

Tecna was all smiles with her parents as they introduced to Tecna Zenith's new technologies. Timmy was by her side listening intently too.

Flora was leaning against Helia as she blushed at her parents' compliments. However, the whole family felt proud to have each other, especially on this very night. Saladin had also come to join them shortly after.

Layla was with her parents, as she reminisced a little about Nabu's death but other than that she remained in conversation with her parents. Neither Roy nor Nex were with her that night as she requested some privacy with her parents.

Either way, everything felt right on that very night.

 **So this is probably the longest book I have ever written and this is also my first fan-fiction. I'm quite proud of it, despite the many loopholes this story might have.**

 **Go to the last chapter to see who is this story credited too.**


	19. Epilogue Version 2

**Welcome to Epilogue Version 2! The one leading up to the spin-off, so the real warning and I'm not sure how well you will take it but it is going to be a story involving Valtor and Bloom. It is also a spin-off that can be read as a stand-alone.**

It had been a week after the defeat of the still unknown demon. On the bright side, he was gone for good. Yes, trouble might continue finding the Winx fairies in the near future but for now, it was the time for celebration. The floors of magic had stabilised with the help of each fairy of the Winx Club, so it was more than Alfea that was celebrating. The _whole_ magical dimension was, in fact, celebrating and honouring the Winx Club.

In fact, Roxy was thanked as well and the pixies, along with the Winx Club's fairy animals gave them a small and private celebration. There was dancing, games, late night talks. Anything you can name at a party happens at Alfea. However, no one minded if you got drunk on this special night or fall in love with a stranger because everything was celebratory. No restrictions at all and the Winx felt it was right. All right.

Except Bloom. She felt something was off as she stayed in the hands of Sky. Sky. She had not thought of him a single time throughout her stay in the cave. She was thinking of someone else, someone who she once loved and killed. Yes, the fiery fairy had once fallen in love when she was not supposed to...

But with who?

 **The official prologue will be on the official story itself, titled 'If Only He Was Younger'. I hope you can give it a read! Credits behind.**

 **Love,**

 **Jane**


End file.
